South Park Inseparable
by Romana020
Summary: What can Stan do to get his best friend back from the evil clutches of a beautiful demon? He's determined to do whatever it takes, even go as far to kill someone or himself. Main Pairing-Style, Future pairings undecided - Bunny, Style, and Creek.
1. Chapter 1

Just a new story I'm working on, I hope you'll be able to stick with the chapters as they come out, I'd appreciate some comments and critiques! And more readers, no one reads my stuff xD.

Warning- Cursing...did I really need to put that? It's South Park, they always curse.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inseparable- Chapter 1

"Kyle, bubbula? Your friend Stan is here." his mom called up the stairs, just as he stepped out of the shower.

"Okay, mom." he called back down. It was 6:50 am now, Stan always came over on school mornings at this time, and they always walked to the bus stop together. In South Park, the high school always had the bus pick the students up at 7:30. This gave Stan and Kyle enough time to hang out before school started.

Kyle walked out of the bathroom and into his room to get some clothes, closing the door behind him and letting the towel drop. Unfortunately, Kyle failed to hear his Super Best Friend's foot steps ascending the stairs.

Click. The door slid open. "Hey, Ky-" Stan's eyes widened. Kyle whipped around, covering himself up with a stray shirt on the floor.

"JESUS CHRIST, STAN" Kyle yelled. Stan clamped his eyes shut and and slammed the door, sinking to the hallway floor and pinching the bridge of his nose, something he often did when annoyed.

"God dammit, Kyle! Start locking your door."

"No one just barges in, they knock!"

"Well, I don't know where you live, but I live in South Park. There's no such thing as manners here." Stan said, rolling his eyes. A few minutes later, Kyle opened the door, letting Stan in. He got up and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"You take forever to get ready, just like a girl." he teased. Kyle scowled and brushed his hair.

"Well, I need to get my damn hair cut again, it's starting to grow back to normal."

"Huh? Didn't you get it cut 2 weeks ago? Hair doesn't grow that fast, Kyle." He sighed.

"I know!" Kyle dropped the brush on the table and put his green ushanka hat on. A few tufts of soft flame colored hair peaked out from underneath. Their hair grew a little longer once they entered high school, so even Stan and Cartman had tufts of hair sticking out in random places. No one complained though because a lot of people thought it made them look cooler.

"Well, come on dude, we have 10 minutes to walk to the bus stop," Kyle stated. He picked up his book bag and walked to the door. They descended the stairs together and walked to the front door.

"Bye, mom!" Kyle called into the kitchen.

"Bye, bubbie!" she called back. Kyle sighed.

"I wish she'd stop calling me that." he complained, stepping out the door into the fresh blanket of snow.

"Race ya!" Stan smiled.

"You're on, Marsh!" Kyle smirked, running down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Cheater!" Stan laughed, running after him. He was just about to pass him when he slipped into the other boy, knocking them both down. They landed on top of each other with a thud.

"Ow, God dammit Stan, get off!" Kyle gasped for air. Stan stood up, brushing himself off.

"It's not like I'm heavy."

"No, but you're strong as hell, and I'm a skinny Jew." Kyle pushed himself up. Stan clapped him on the back, making him almost slip again.

"Don't worry, dude, you can get stronger. You just study too much."

"And you don't study enough. Remember we were supposed to get into a good college together?"

"Yeah but I need a tutor. Plus, I play football, and I'm the best at it so I can earn a scholarship to whatever school I please."

"Well, still. I can tutor you," Kyle shrugged, "Since I'm in Honors, I can most likely understand your work."

"Stop gloating, bookworm." Stan said, crossing his arms and childishly sticking out his tongue. Kyle punched his arm playfully in response.

"Come on before we miss the bus," he said, walking forward. The raven haired boy followed his Super Best Friend down the icy path. They had arrived just as the bus pulled up.

"HURRY UP AND GET ON!" Ms. Crabtree yelled, she looked older and uglier than before. No one could believe she was still driving since she was now 60 years old.

"Yeah yeah, ya old hag." Stan shrugged.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"I said I found an old bag." Stan raised his voice so she could hear him.

"Oh. Well, I did too." she said. Kyle snickered and took a seat near the window, Stan slid in beside him.

"They have to fire her," Kyle commented, staring out the window.

"Yeah, she drives like a-" he was cut off as they hit a huge bump, making Stan bump his head on the roof of the bus.

"Ow! Fuck!" He hissed, landing back on the seat half on top of Kyle.

"Oh, Stan~! We have _got_ to stop meeting like this!" Kyle said sarcastically, putting the back of his hand against his forehead and tilting his head back dramatically, pretending to swoon.

"Oh, quite contraire, my dear." Stan waggled his eyebrows at the redhead. Kyle snorted and pushed the boy onto the ground. The raven hared teen climbed back up onto the seat with a grin, hat askew. Kyle grinned back, how could he not? Stan was the type of guy who made everyone around him happy.

"Huh. I just realized that Kenny and Cartman aren't here." Stan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Kenny is sick and Cartman ditched, remember?"

"Oh, right." Stan nodded, fixing his crooked hat.

Eventually the bus arrived at the school, dropping the students off and speeding away.

"She's gonna be the death of me, Stan." Kyle sighed, following his friend to the student entrance.

Stan bobbed his head in agreement, "We should make a complaint to the school to get the old bitch fired."

"Yeah, we should do that later." Kyle replied.

"Hey fellas!" a sweet voice called out.

"Hey, Butters." Stan greeted, Kyle waved.

"You fellas didn't happen to see Kenny by any chance, didja?" he bumped his fists together.

"He's sick." Kyle answered.

"Oh...hamburgers!" he sighed, but then brightened up. "Well, thanks! See ya later!" he skipped off to talk to Pip.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, I actually got 2 reviews on my last chapter, that's actually a new record for me x.x hope everyone keeps on reading!

Warning- Cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Inseparable- Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by slowly and uneventfully, except for Craig getting in a fight with someone in the middle of the lunchroom. The kids in this school loved a good fight.

Stan and Kyle boarded the bus, taking their usual seat. Kyle popped an ear bud into his ear and gave the other to Stan.

"You wanna choose a song?" Kyle asked.

"Sure." Stan replied, taking the ipod fro m him and flipping through the songs. He settled for

"Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down.

They sat in silence for a while, Kyle looking out the window and Stan doing the same, changing the song periodically.

"Wanna come over later?" Kyle asked, turning towards his black haired friend. Stan's gaze snapped from the window to Kyle.

"Sure, dude. Is 5:00 okay? I have to do something."

"Yeah." Kyle nodded, wondering what it was. The bus pulled up to their stop and they got off, still with one ear bud in their ears, and walked home.

Stan's house came up first. He took the ear bud out and brushed a tuft of flame colored hair away from his friend's ear, sticking the ear bud in and smiling. Kyle shivered at the touch and flushed at the smile, looking down to hide his face. Stan said his goodbye and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Kyle proceeded home, which wasn't really far from Stan's house.

He opened the door to his house, finding his younger brother Ike watching TV and eating pizza.

"Ike, where's mom and dad?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, "I think they went to the store."

"Oh. Did you do your homework?"

"Nope."

"Do it now, then watch TV."

"I'll do it later!" he sighed, irritated by his older brother's nagging.

"Ike, you always procrastinate and wind up not doing it because you fall asleep." Kyle scolded, Ike threw a piece of pizza crust, hitting Kyle in the face.

"Alright, that's it." Kyle took off his hat and set it down with his book bag and coat. He ran to the couch and jumped on Ike, tackling him.

"Oww! Kyle, your bony ass is hurting me!" Ike complained, pulling the red hair.

"Oh it doesn't hurt that bad. Try having a jock slip on ice and land on top of you!" Kyle huffed, getting off his brother.

"That happened at my ice hockey tournament, remember? That guy was huge!" Ike shuddered. That was the first time he ever broke a bone. He broke his leg and mom had a fit. She even tried to get him to quit, but Ike loved hockey and threw his own little hissy fit.

"You have a point there," Kyle said, going back to the door to get his things. He picked everything up and ascending the stairs up to his room. Once he was in, he shut the door and dropped his stuff near his computer desk. It was 2:50 now, and Kyle found himself with nothing to do. He sat on his bed and switched on his TV, flipping through the channels to see what was on; then there was a sudden knock at the window.

"Stan?" Kyle asked, opening the curtain. Instead, he met a window with the face of Kenny behind it. Kyle opened the window with a sigh.

"There's a front door, you know."

Kenny climbed in, shutting the window behind him. "Yeah, but what fun is that?" he smiled cheekily, Kyle shrugged.

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Nothin', I just wanna hang out for a bit."

"Parents fighting?" Kyle asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Damn, how'd you know?" Kenny asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Jews tend to have the power to read minds." he beamed.

"Well, I guess so, because you seem to know everything." Kenny plopped down on the bed beside him.

"I'm just observant. Plus, your parents are predictable."

"True." Kenny said, putting his arms behind his head and laying back on the fluffy pillows.

"Well, I guess you can stay. I just have to do my homework." Kyle groaned inwardly, it was now 3:00.

"Laaaame," Kenny glanced towards Kyle's book bag. "How much?"

"A few math pages, an English paper, and a current event article for History class." he replied, sitting at his computer desk and getting everything out.

"Dude, that will take forever!" Kenny whined.  
"Well, I can do it in about an hour and 30 minutes if no one disturbs me. Math isn't that hard and I can type up papers quickly. Current events are just a few paragraphs, it's no sweat."

"I envy your smartness," Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Just study more often, Ken." Kyle said, working on his math homework. "There's some snacks downstairs, so help yourself."

"I love you, man." Kenny hopped up and patted Kyle on the back before running downstairs to eat. That's Kenny McCormick for you.

Eventually, Kenny came back upstairs with an armful of food, setting it down on the bed. Kyle eyed the food, "I swear if you don't clean up after yourself, you're dead."

"I will. Besides, I'm immortal, I'll just come back to annoy you anyway," Kenny shrugged, watching something on TV and chowing down.

About an hour and 25 minutes later, Kyle was done everything.

"It's about time," Kenny said. Kyle turned the computer chair around to survey the damage Kenny left in his wake. Surprisingly, it was clean. 'Huh...he must of cleaned while I was absorbed in the paper.' the redhead though.

"Anyway, I gotta go now, I'm supposed to hang out with Butters at Stark's pond today." The blond teen got up and stretched.

"Aren't you sick?" Kyle remembered, confused.

"Yeah, but I can't say no when Butters gives me the puppy dog eyes."

Kyle snorted, "Softie."

"Hey, I bet if Stan tried it on you, you'd say 'yes' to whatever he said." Kenny smirked knowingly, Kyle scoffed.

"It wouldn't work on me, I'm not easily persuaded by someones face, no matter how innocent or pretty it is."

"So you think Stan's face is innocent and pretty?" Kenny laughed, Kyle blushed for the second time that day.

"N-no! Idiot, I was referring to people in general."

"Whatever~ See ya!" Kenny said, hopping out the window. Kyle closed it and then closed the curtains.

Stuck with nothing to do, and still 35 minutes before Stan came over to hang out, Kyle pulled out a guitar from the closer. He had been playing it for half a year now, and he was now comfortable enough to play a song. The past month and a half, he had been practicing a song from Guitar Hero. He could almost play the whole song, he was just having trouble with the end part. This song was one of his favorites from the game.

He sat down on the bed, tuning the instrument. Once it was well tuned, he started to play the chords and sing the song.

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain,_

_The wind would whisper and I'd think of you,_

_And all the tears you cried that called my name,_

_And when you needed me, I came through,_

Kyle was actually a pretty good singer, but none of his friends knew that.

Kyle played through the other parts of the song, perfecting them, and lost track of the time. Meanwhile, the door slid open quietly, and Stan slipped in. Oddly enough, Kyle was sitting and facing the head board, so he didn't notice Stan. The raven leaned against the wall with an amused look on his face as Kyle started singing.

_Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand,_

_Love letters in the sand, I remember you _

_And through the sleepless nights, though every endless day _

_I'd wanna hear you say I remember you_

Stan listened quietly as he played through the rest of the song. When it ended, he clapped. Kyle stiffened, and then turned around, a look of surprise upon his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kyle asked with a slight blush, he hated singing in other people's presence.

"A good 2 minutes." He laughed. "Isn't that a song from Guitar Hero?"

Kyle nodded reluctantly, remembering the incident that happened 8 years ago. That was the song Kyle mostly played at the bowling ally, the time Stan was being a dickhead and abandoned him for fame and fortune. In the end, Stan came crawling back to Kyle, asking if things could go back to normal.

"Since when do you play guitar and sing?" Stan questioned, walking over and plopping down next to his best friend.

"For half a year," Kyle shrugged his shoulders, Stan nodded.

"Oh, well, you're good. You know, I know how to play a song too."

"Which one?"

Stan picked up the guitar and cleared his throat.

_Come on people now, people now _

_Everybody driving hybrids, people now _

_Come on people now, now people _

_Come on and drive people now, people now!_

He sang out of tune, Kyle laughed.

"I remember that! I can t believe that song changed the way South Park thought."

"I can't believe most of the things that happened when we were little." Stan mused.

"True. Remember the metro fad?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah! That was creepy, now that I think about it." Stan shuddered.

"Mhm, I was the only one with any sense, besides the girls." Kyle gloated, Stan nodded.

"Yup. You always were the smartest kid in class, along side Wendy and Token. Remember the time you needed a kidney and Cartman was being a dick and wouldn't donate his? If we had the same blood type, I'd definitely give you mine, dude."

"I know you would. I had a lot of bad luck that year, with the hemorrhoid and that kidney problem you mentioned." He groaned, annoyed.

"Yeah, but I had my share of bad luck. Like when we fought over the Guitar Hero game, and when we were protecting the calves and I almost turned into a giant pussy," Stan laughed, it was light and airy and always managed to calm Kyle down.

"We're lucky to have each other as friends. You always look out for me." Kyle smiled.

Stan smiled back, "Yeah dude, same here. I don't think either of us would be able to handle Cartman alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here, It's beyond short, when I was writing chapter 2, I kinda lost my notebook. I made up chapter 3 from where I left off on chapter 2 (luckily I remember the line I ended on), so I didn't expect it to end early, sorry! Chapter 4 will be up even quicker then!

Warning- Cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Inseparable- Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

"We're lucky to have each other as friends. You always look out for me." Kyle smiled.

Stan smiled back, "Yeah dude, same here. I don't think either of us would be able to handle Cartman alone."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle nodded. "We sure went through some crazy things back then, huh?"

"Totally." Stan fell back onto the pillows with a yawn.

Since today's Friday, wanna sleep over?" Kyle asked after a few mments of silence.

"Sure, where am I sleeping?"

"We can just share a bed," Kyle shrugged.

"Awesome! You're bed is so soft!" Stan said. He flipped himself over and burried his head into the pillow, inhailing, then raised his head and looked at his friend. "You use strawberry shampoo? That's girly, dude." Stan teased.

"Hey! I like strawberries!" He retorted.

"I do too, but I don't use fruit scented shampoo."

"Well you should," Kyle puffed. "Regular shampoo doesn't smell nearly as good."

"Well, it's not like your nose is burried in my hair all day, so why do you care?" Stan smiled, Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"You're the one smelling my pillows, creeper."

"They smell good though!"

"Then why complain about me using strawberry scented shampoo?" he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Damn your Jew logic." Stan complained, plopping his head back down onto the pillow in defeat. "Ok, ok, you win."


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Inseparable- Chapter 4 Author- Kitsuna020 Rating: K+ (Kids 9 and over) for cursing Future Pairings: Style, maybe Bunny, Candy, and Creek.

Summary: How far will Stan go to save his Super Best Friend from the evil clutches of a beautiful demon?

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Warning- Cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Inseparable- Chapter 4 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Previously: "Then why complain about me using strawberry scented shampoo?" he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Damn your Jew logic." Stan complained, plopping his head back down onto the pillow in defeat. "Ok, ok, you win."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time ticked by quickly while they were eating and playing video games.

"Ha ha! I win again!" Stan declared. Kyle playfully threw the controller at him and scoffed.

"Dumb luck!"

"Sure it was, Kyle, sure it was." Stan patted him on the back in mock comfort. Kyle fake cried, which made them both laugh. Shortly after, they both yawned and Kyle looked at the alarm clock.

"Dude, it's 1:30, let's go to bed." Kyle announced, saving the game then shutting the system and the TV off. The room plunged into darkness and he climbed into bed, laying on the left while Stan took the right. It didn't take them long to drift into unconsciousness.

Kyle awoke around 10 am with a yawn, when he tried to get up, he was pulled back down onto the bed by a sleeping Stan. He sighed, trying to break free without waking him, but couldn't, he was too strong.

He laid there, debating on whether or not to wake him. While Kyle was contemplating, he felt himself being tugged closer to Stan's chest. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he adjusted his position.

That was another mistake because now Stan's breath was gently blowing the orange curls near his neck, making him shiver and a blush rise to his cheeks.

Suddenly, a sensation appeared in Kyle's stomach. He only felt this feeling once before, back when he was eight. His stomach felt light and fluttery, then it struck him. The last time he felt like this was when he kissed the home-schooled girl, Rebbecca Cotswald. But why would he feel this now? Unless...

'N-No way! That's wrong, I can't feel that way, not towards my best friend. It's just...just...Oh! I know! It's just the fact that I haven't been held by anyone but my parents before, hehe...yeah, that's it, that's got to be it! I refuse to believe anything else!' Kyle told himself, begging his mind to believe it. However, his mind refused, and the fluttery feeling remained.

Eventually, he gave up and let his body relax. His mind was saying 'No!' but his heart was saying yes. It was confusing, to say in the least. Kyle was smart, but he didn't know what to follow, logic or emotion? Which one was right?

He huffed, defeated, and made a bold move, scooting closer to Stan, spooning up against him with a sigh. The inner battle made him tired again, and he drifted back into a quiet sleep.

A few hours later, Kyle woke, still feeling a pair of arms around his waist. he glanced at the clock, it was already noon. He twisted his head around to get a look at Stan, thinking he was still asleep, but was startled when he met a pair of blue eyes and messy black hair. Their faces were only inches apart, and Kyle's stomach did nervous back flips.

"Morning, Kyle." Stan smiled.

"Morning, uh..Stan?" Kyle pointed at Stan's arms around his waist. Stan's face fell and he blushed, but Kyle missed it because he was looking away in embarrassment.

"Err..yeah, sorry." His arms unwrapped from around Kyle's waist.

"It's fine," Kyle shrugged, looking at his friend but avoiding his eyes.

"It's kind of a habit I developed...after Wendy broke up with me again last year. I usually...hold pillows, it kinda makes it feel like she's there." he sighed.

Kyle winced at the statement. Wendy and Stan had been getting back together and breaking up regularly, but the final breakup was last year. Kyle was always trailing behind Stan, picking up the pieces and making him feel better every time, but it seems the black haired teen never got any better. He was still happy and all, but every time he saw or thought of Wendy, all traces of happiness vanished.

Right now, Stan looked like a kicked puppy. He probably missed the feeling of holding onto someone, and someone holding him back. Kyle gathered up what small scraps of courage he had and held his arms out to Stan.

Stan paused for a minute, fighting back tears, and embraced the redhead tightly. Kyle wrapped his arms around his super best friend and patted his back in attempt to comfort him. The small action triggered the tears Stan was holding back, and he sobbed into Kyle's shoulder.

"Stan? It's okay, don't worry..." Kyle murmured, rubbing small circles on his back. After a minute or two, he grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him back a little to look at his tear-stained face.

"You know, girls come and go, but best friends will always be there. They're there no matter what happens, so I'm here beside you no matter what happens, ok?" Kyle smiled a little, Stan nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Jesus, I feel like a giant pussy," he laughed a bit. "Thanks, Kyle, you always help me out and know just what to say."

"No problem, I'm always here to help with anything that bothers you." Kyle said with a sincere smile. Stan looked into his best friend's green eyes.

"Kyle, I..." He started, but felt something rising up his throat. He quickly shoved Kyle back onto the bed to escape his grip and ran into the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and threw up.

"Stan?" Kyle peeked into the bathroom, seeing Stan throw up again. "Jesus, are you ok?"

Stan looked up at Kyle's concerned face. He felt the sensation in his throat again and shoved his head back into the toilet to throw up again.

"Let me get some water, ok? Hold on," he ran downstairs. After Kyle left, Stan pushed himself up against the wall, head drooping.

"Kyle, bubby? What's wrong?" His mom asked. She was in the middle of washing the dishes.

"Stan's sick," he said, going to the fridge with a glass and grabbing the jug of water. He poured it into the cup, grabbed a wet rag, put the jug away, and ran back upstairs.

"Here," Kyle crouched down in front of him and wiped his mouth with the rag. He then gave the cup of water to the sickly boy propped up against the wall.

"Thanks," Stan gratefully took the glass and took a long drink, avoiding Kyle's eyes.

"You need something in your stomach, come on." he said, getting up and extending his arm out. Stan took it and heaved himself up, leaning against Kyle for support. Kyle helped him down the stairs and into a kitchen chair.

"Oh, are you ok?" Mrs. Broflovski asked Stan.

"Fine.."

"Alright. Well, I've gotta go to work boys. If anything happens, call me. Feel better, Stanley."

"Alright," they said in unison. She grabbed her purse and walked out the front door, locking it behind her. Kyle walked to the pantry and got a can of chicken noodle soup. He opened it, grabbed a bowl, poured it in, then put the bowl in the microwave, setting it on 4 minutes.

Afterward, Kyle walked over to the table, taking a seat beside his friend. Stan's eyes were cast down at the table.

"Were you thinking of Wendy?" Kyle asked, breaking the silence. Stan looked at him with an eyebrow quirked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Stan, I've known you since we were in diapers. I know everything about you. The only times you throw up are when: 1, You're about to kiss the person you like, 2, you're in love, or 3, when you think or look at the person you like." Kyle concluded with a scowl.

"Maybe I'm just sick," Stan said, surely there was no other explanation, he wasn't even thinking of Wendy when he puked, he was thinking of...

"Kyle?" Stan said aloud.

"Huh?"

"Oh, er, nothing, sorry." he coughed.

Kyle sighed, "Dammit, Stan! Stop lying to me and tell me what's bothering you!"

"I can't! I'm not even sure about what I was thinking about, I don't even know why I threw up." Stan met his friends eyes for the first time since the hug, but this time, he didn't feel the urge to throw up. Kyle's emerald eyes were glittering with annoyance and frustration. To Stan, it looked like the flame haired boy was having an inner battle with himself.

The microwave noisily went off, causing Stan to almost fall out of his chair and making Kyle jump. The Jew got up and fetched a spoon, then grabbed the bowl from the microwave. He made his way back to the table, but tripped half way there, spilling the hot contents in the bowl all over himself and the floor.

"Ow, God dammit! THAT FUCKING BURNS!" he yelled. Stan looked at his friend's current state on the floor. He had bits of spaghetti, chicken, and broth all over his hands, face, jacket, and lap. The bowl had broken and shards of glass where everywhere.

"..." Stan put a hand over his mouth and went to hang his head over the sink. Luckily, nothing came out. 'Kyle was right, I do need to eat something..' he thought. Kyle quickly got up and brushed himself off, then ran over to Stan.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything to throw up." he sighed.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital, you seem to want to throw up a lot..." the redhead fretted.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine, I just have to sleep."

"Fine, go lay down on my bed and take this," he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a plastic container. He handed it to Stan and said "If you have to throw up, use the bowl. I'll get you some Ginger Ale."

Stan nodded, taking the bowl and heading up the stairs. He walked into Kyle's room, setting the bowl on the small table and laying down, pulling the covers over him. After a few moments, he was out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here, after forever and a few weeks. Fanfiction was giving me an error, so I lazed out on writing it until it went back up, haha, sorry. I'll definitely get chapter 6 up as soon as I develop a plan xD.

Warning- Cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Inseparable- Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:  
"Fine, go lay down on my bed and take this," he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a plastic container. He handed it to Stan and said "If you have to throw up, use the bowl. I'll get you some Ginger Ale."

Stan nodded, taking the bowl and heading up the stairs. He walked into Kyle's room, setting the bowl on the small table and laying down, pulling the covers over him. After a few moments, he was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kyle was cleaning up the mess on the floor and cleaning up the shattered bowl. While he was doing so, he pondered on why Stan would suddenly be throwing up so much. All they had been doing was talking.

"There's some piece of information missing here," he whispered, thinking back to their earlier conversation. 'Stan's last words were 'Kyle, I...' before he threw up,' he thought, dumping the glass shards in the trash. What had Stan wanted to tell him? He had to find out, and he was going to, one way or another.

After giving the kitchen a once-over to make sure everything was clean, he got a cup of Ginger Ale and headed up to his room.

The door was open slightly, so Kyle quietly pushed it open, placing the cup on the nightstand. He got a change of clothes from his dresser and headed off to the shower, feeling sticky from the chicken broth. Closing the door, he stripped and jumped into the shower.

After 20 minutes, the water started to run cold, so he shut it off and got out. He wrapped one towel around his waist, and used another towel to pat-dry his hair, then he pulled out the blow dryer.

After it was just damp and not dripping, he pulled on a pair of baggy gray sweats and a black tank top. He piled his clothes into the dirty clothes basket that was sitting in the corner of the bathroom.

Walking back into the bedroom, he decided to go on his computer and play the new game he downloaded. He had downloaded the game 2 days ago, but never played it yet, he'd been busy with his homework. The game started up and a small introduction of the history the online world suffered through played on the screen.

Time seemed to fly while he was playing because before he knew it, it was 8 pm. He turned around to see if his friend was up, but he wasn't. Kyle decided to quit the game and go sit down beside him. It looked like he was having a nightmare of sorts because he was tossing around and flinching on occasion.

One time, Kyle saw Stan sleeping on Wendy's lap; he remembered that every time Stan was asleep, Wendy would be there to stroke his hair when he was having a nightmare, and it would always make him stop rolling around.

When Stan remained still for a few seconds, Kyle took the chance to run his fingers through the soft black hair. After a minute, Stan completely stopped moving. Now he was slightly curled up, one hand resting on the pillow and the other underneath him.

Kyle gazed at his best friend's face, he looked so peaceful and stress free when he was asleep and he also looked a bit like a puppy, which Kyle (much to his surprise) found adorable. He kept running his fingers through the hair, his arm starting to hurt, then looked out the window and saw large pieces of snow starting to fall. 'It s snowing again?' he thought, sighing inwardly.

"Kyle..." Stan muttered. Kyle's eyes looked back at the sleeping teen, about to answer, but saw that he was still asleep.

'Huh, I wonder what he's dreaming,' about Kyle thought, gazing back at the window. He saw his dad's car pull away, which meant that he was probably taking Ike to his night-hockey practice. Why Ike's coach made them practice at night, he'll never know.

Stan woke up about 5 minutes later, yawning. Kyle looked back down at him, then withdrew his hand from the aforementioned boy s hair.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle asked.

"Great. I just needed a nap."

"That was a long nap," he commented, Stan nodded.

"I was tired. Why, what time is it?"

"8:15,"

"Oh." Stan rubbed his eyes. After a while of awkward silence, Kyle spoke up.

"So what were you dreaming about?" he asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Stan blinked.

"I don't remember all of it, but I remember you got a girlfriend. I didn't get a look at her though." Stan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "She occupied all of your time and we never got to talk or hang out, and you started ignoring me."

"Huh, weird." Kyle replied, also confused. "Anyway, there's some Ginger Ale right there," he pointed at the table.

"Oh, thanks." He took a long drink, spilling some down his chin.

"Jeez, you're just like a baby." Kyle muttered, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box and wiping Stan's mouth.

"What? I was thirsty," he smiled.

"That doesn't give you a reason to drink like a slob."

"You sound like your mom," Stan complained, Kyle rolled his eyes.

"She's right sometimes, you know." Kyle replied, placing the tissue on the table.

"You know, I had another dream while I was asleep,"

"What about?" a spark of curiosity lit up his green eyes.

"This!" Stan pulled Kyle down on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Stan? What the hell!" Kyle struggled to escape his grip, but he held on tight, laughing.

"It's so easy to make you blush," Stan commented.

Kyle froze, "You noticed that?"

"Yeah," Stan shrugged, accidentally loosening his grip on the ginger. Kyle took the opportunity to escape.

"I bet it's just your imagination." Kyle said, getting up so he couldn't be grabbed by his friend again.

"Then I imagine it a lot, cause you blushed a lot today."

Kyle childishly stuck out his tongue and scoffed, making Stan laugh. The teen got up off the bed and advanced towards Kyle. The ginger backed up, hitting the wall. Stan kept advancing, getting him cornered like a rabbit in a foxes den.

Kyle's eyes grew wide, confused at what was happening. Stan gently grabbed Kyle by the arm and pulled him into another hug, burying his head into his stunned friend's shoulder.

"Um...Stan? Is something wrong?" Kyle coughed.

"No," he murmured against Kyle's neck.

"Then what are you doing...?"

"Showing you the other dream I had." Stan said, holding him tighter. Kyle's knees felt weak, if Stan wasn't holding him up against a wall, he was sure he would've crippled to the floor. 'What exactly is happening here?' he wondered, still confused.

With his eyes closed, Stan planted soft kisses along Kyle's neck and collar bone, earning a small gasp from the Jew, then proceeded to kiss up his neck, across his jaw, and then stopped on his lips.

He the nibbled gently of Kyle's bottom lip, wordlessly asking for entrance. The red haired teen hesitated, wondering if he should stop this. In truth, his mind and body didn't want it to stop because it felt amazing. He let a small sigh escape, then granted Stan's tongue permission to continue.

The raven haired teen shoved his tongue in and explored his best friend's mouth heatedly. Eventually Kyle got into it too, threading his fingers through the disheveled black hair and letting their tongues intertwine. The longer it went on, the more he needed (and wanted) it.

Reluctantly, Stan pulled away and they both opened their eyes, panting.

"Err...nice dream?" Kyle said, dazed. Stan coughed and nodded, embarrassed that he'd just threw himself onto Kyle without thinking. His emotions usually took over his brain when it came to love.

"Sorry," Stan frowned. 'I probably creeped him out...'

"Umm...don't apoligize," Kyle blinked, then added a bit quieter, "I liked it...a lot.."

Now it was Stan's turn to be surprised. "Really?"

Kyle nodded, his cheeks turning bright red. Stan loved watching Kyle blush, it made him look cute and innocent.

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess.." he coughed. Wow, things were turning awkward. Their bodies were still pressed together in a hug, and neither of them knew what to do next.

Eventually, Kyle yawned and laid his head against Stan's chest, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

"Tired?" Stan asked, his mouth curving into a small smile. Kyle nodded, and his eyes snapped open when he felt Stan picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bed.

Stan placed Kyle down on the bed gently, then laid down on the other side of him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him close to his chest. After pulling the covers up over them, he buried his face in the soft red curls.

After a while of talking and cuddling, they fell asleep, each of them the happiest they've ever been.


	6. Chapter 6

That's right, chapter 6 is here~! Do you know what that means? That means I'm FINALLY at the point of the story where Kyle runs into some trouble. Man the build up took LONG, didn't it? This is my first LONG fanfic, so I'm proud.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Warning- Cursing, Sexual Themes

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Stan awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He took a glance at the clock and say that it was 11:30.  
Even though they went to bed rather early, they somehow managed to sleep in.

Stan looked down at the sleeping figure with a half smile. Kyle was curled into Stan's side and had an arm wrapped around the raven haired boy's waist.

Stan didn't really know how he felt about his best friend. He felt more than a 'super-best-friend' type of attraction to him, but he couldn't really say if he loved him or not. In truth, these feelings /didn't/ just appear yesterday.

Ever since the final break up with Wendy, Stan had been feeling something more for Kyle, but couldn't place his finger on what he felt exactly.

Stan was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Kyle stir. The red-haired teen yawned and then allowed his eyes to open.

"Morning, Kyle." Stan greeted with a smile.

"Morning," he replied, smiling back and tightening his grip around Stan's waist, looking up at him.

Stan looked down into the sleepy green eyes. He had always thought that Kyle's eyes were amazing, the color was really unique to him. It was bright, but also held a faint darkness around his pupil. On the very edges of his eyes, it was a soft ivy color.

"Stan?"

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his daze.

"What was last night about?" he asked, curiousness within his voice.

"I dunno..." Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"Did it mean anything?"

"I think so, maybe if I tell you a short story you'll understand better." he said, launching into how when he broke up with Wendy he started getting feelings for Kyle.

"I see..." Kyle said after Stan finished.

"Are you mad?" Stan frowned.

"What? Why would I be mad?" the red headed boy asked.

"I don't know..."

"Well, don't worry, I'm not."

After a few minutes of silence, Kyle spoke up again.

"I wonder why holding each other feels so natural.."

"Yeah, you'd expect it to be weird," Stan mused, stroking the red curls. After a few minutes of contemplating, Kyle brought himself up more and planted a kiss on Stan's lips.

The raven started to kiss back and within a few moments, it turned into a long make-out session.

Stan groped at the crotch of Kyle's sweat pants, rubbing and squeezing.

"S-Stan!" Kyle half gasped, half moaned, pulling himself back a little.

"S-sorry..." Stan said quickly, blushing.

"N-no...it's okay, you can...keep going." Kyle blushed as well. Oh well, what could a little hand-job do?

"Really?" He asked, shocked. Kyle nodded and moved closer to him.

Stan reached his hand down Kyle's pants and into his boxers, grabbing his cock and gently stroking it with his thumb. Kyle hooked his arms around Stan's neck and buried his face into his best-friend's shoulder, moaning lightly. He felt himself getting harder, and Stan stroking him felt sooo amazing.

Kyle jerked his hips into Stan's hand impatiently, his moans getting a bit louder every time. The raven haired boy pumped quicker and harder until the red haired teen finally climaxed onto his hand.

Stan pulled his hand out of Kyle's pants, wiping it on his own pants, and then wrapped his arms around Kyle. Kyle's muscles finally relaxed and he panted softly, head still buried in Stan's shoulder.

It should of have felt extremely weird, letting your best friend jack you off, who happens to be a guy, but it didn't. In fact, it wasn't weird at all,  
it felt normal, natural.

Kyle didn't know what he felt towards Stan, though. He didn't think Stan was a creeper for doing what he did, he didn't not want to not be his SBF anymore, it's just that he didn't know what to feel.

"You ok, Ky?" Stan asked, pulling Kyle from his inner monologue.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry,"

"Don't apoligize," he tightened his grip on the red head. In return, he squeezed back.

"Hey, Stan...this wont change anything between us, right?"

"No, not on my side anyway, if anything changes come, it seems it would be from your side."

"Huh?"

"Well, it would be up to you. If you start to hate me for the things I did / will do" he said that last part a bit slyly, "then that's a change from your side, get it?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I don't hate you, I'm just confused at the moment." Kyle sighed into his neck.

"Yeah, me too.." he shrugged.

Suddenly, Kyle heard a knock at the window. He untangled himself and opened the curtains. Once he saw it was Kenny, he pulled the window open.

"I wish you would use the front door, Ken." he said, helping the blond in.

"That's still no fun," he scoffed. "Hey, you two had a sleep over without me?"

"Err, yeah." Kyle coughed.

"Hey, Ken." Stan said, sitting up.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" They answered together, Kenny laughed.

"Now I know something happened, stupid. You two answered together, which means something's obviously wrong...or right~"

"You watch too much TV, Kenny." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." he grinned.

"Anyway, what's up? Why'd you come over?" the raven asked.

"Just wanted to hand out," he shrugged.

"Why don't you ever bug Stan? Why is it always my house you seem to plague?"

Kenny gasped, "I am deeply hurt by that statement, Kyle!" Kenny said sarcastically. "Anyway, Stan's boring and we all hate Cartman so he's out too."

Stan scowled, "I'm not boring."

"If anything, I'm boring. You know, always working on homework and shit," Kyle added.

"Yeah but it's fun to flirt with Kyle, he has funny reactions," he said to Stan, then turned to Kyle and said "Stan would probably just kick me in the balls."

"Damn right I would," Stan rolled his eyes.

"Soooooo...what really happened?" Kenny smirked.

"If I let you raid my fridge, will you leave me alone? My parents are out with Ike today anyway."

"Damn you, food is too precious to pass up," the blond grimaced.

"So go get some," the raven answered. Kenny opened Kyle's door and ran downstairs towards the kitchen.

Kyle sighed, sitting back on the bed. "He can be annoying sometimes."

"I know, but he's a good friend, dependable and stuff." Stan replied.

"Umm...you should go wash your hands while I get changed, also, change your pants." Kyle said, throwing a pair of sweat pants at him. He caught them and nodded, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Kyle changed quickly and by the time he finished Stan and Kenny were back.

"Where do you get all of this food?" Kenny asked, an armful of snacks and juice bottles in hand.

"Well, my family is the second or third richest people in this town. Token is a lot richer than me, but he's upper class. I'm high middle class, Stan is lower middle class, the rest of the guys and girls are somewhere in-between, and you and Tammy are in the poorer class." Kyle shrugged.

"Yeah yeah don't remind me." the blond rolled his eyes, plopping onto the bed and chowing down. Stan and kyle took a few snacks too and started eating.

~ CHAPTER 6 END ~ 


	7. Chapter 7 OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Told ya Chap. 7 was coming, even if it is a few months late .SORRY! School is like wow so much work and taunting D I hate it I wrote this in my Study Hall period, the period I use for homework and studying, so be grateful~ Anyway it s short cause the bell is gonna ring any minute now, I ll try to get a chapter up no later than this weekend, okay? This time I PROOOOMISE, I do. :D

Kyle waved his goodbyes to his two friends and shut the door, retreating back to his room to go to bed. Exhausted, he fell face first onto the bed and was asleep within 10 minutes.  
Around 3 in the morning, red eyes glared into Kyle s room, observing him. The creature smiled mischievously and left, leaving the orange haired boy with a dream.  
In the dream, Kyle was in school, listening to the chatter of the other children in first period. "Okay, class, we have a new student." Ms. Paxton said with a smile. A girl with long black hair and pretty brown eyes walked in. "This is Mika, she moved here from Japan. Please give her a warm welcome."

"Hello," the girl smiled shyly. For someone who just moved from Japan, her English was good, even if it was spoken with an accent. Kyle looked at her, mouth falling open the slightest bit. She was beautiful, a petite little person with a gorgeous smile. She looked back at him and then at her feet, blushing. She took a seat to the left of him, getting out her notebook. Kyle woke up, rubbing his eyes and looking around for his phone. He tapped the screen and saw that it was now 4:00 AM. Sighing, he cuddled back into the pillow, ignoring the dream and falling back asleep.

~7:00 AM~

With a yawn, the flame haired boy got up and stretched. He couldn t wait to see Stan today, still not believing that they were now a couple. For some reason, he couldn t forget the girl in the dream. She was certainly worth looking at, and he kind of regretted that she wasn t real, or so he thought. Around 7:30, he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door and down to the bus stop, seeing Stan, Kenny, and Cartman already there and waiting. Kyle approached the group, taking his spot next to Stan.

"Hiiiiiiiii Kyle," Kenny chirped obnoxiously, slapping Kyle on the back.

"Hi Kenny," he replied, rubbing the spot Kenny hit. For someone so bony, Kenny was pretty strong.

"Hey, Kyle," Stan greeted with a smile, he smiled back happily. Cartman blatantly ignored his presence and continued messing around on his phone. The bus eventually came and they all boarded, heading off to school.

After homeroom it was time for first period. Kyle took his seat and stared at the front of the class, remembering the dream. A few minutes later, the teacher came in.  
"Okay, class, we have a new student." Ms. Paxton said with a smile. Kyle gasped inwardly. 'De ja vu...' he thought. Maybe it was a different kid. It had to be right? After Ms. Paxton said that, the same girl from the dream walked in. "This is Mika, she moved here from Japan. Please give her a warm welcome." Kyle sat there staring maybe he was still dreaming. He pinched himself as an experiment and it hurt. He rubbed the spot, still looking at the girl. The same events in the dream proceeded, but in real life. They looked at each other, her blushing, then she sat down and pulled out her notebook. Just a coincidence . He said, stealing side glances at the girl, she was so pretty.

~CHAPTER 7 END~


End file.
